Vincent Sofel
Vincent Sofel is the main antagonist of the 2015 live-action film Paul Blart Mall Cop 2. He is portrayed by Neal McDonough who also portrayed Damien Darhk. Paul Blart Mall Cop 2 In the film, Vincent and about a dozen henchmen of his were staying at the Wynn Hotel in Las Vegas NV. They were using the Presidential Suite as a base, Vincent had his henchmen disguised as hotel employees, as they were secretly plotting to steal priceless works of art from the hotel and replace them with replicas, then sell the real ones at auction. Vincent's main focus was a Van Gogh painting. While the Hotel security attended a security officer's convention in which Paul Blart was giving a speech. Vincent and his cohorts took this as an opportunity to put their plan into motion. Paul's daughter Maya absentmindedly enters the presidential suite and Vincent and one of his henchmen give chase after her. Maya hides in a bathroom and frantically calls her father who had just finished his speech. Vincent shows up and at gunpoint borrows Maya's phone and threatens over the phone to Blart that he would to cause Maya "a lot of pain." if Blart reported to the police. The phone conversation is cut off as Blart suddenly passes out due to his hypoglycemic condition that has plagued him for years. Vincent later captures Maya's boyfriend Lane who was looking for Maya. Vincent then moves his base of operations down to one of the villas and locks Maya and Lane into the Villa next door. Maya however breaks herself and Lane out and they overhear Vincent adamantly refusing an oatmeal cookie due to a severe oatmeal allergy. Maya and Lane are recaptured and locked into a smaller windowless room. Meanwhile after recovering from his hypoglycemic condition, Paul gathers Intel on the group's intentions. Using non-lethal equipment from the convention, he is able to take out most of Vincent's crew. He eventually recovers the Van Gogh Painting and contacts Vincent. after agreeing to meet up with Blart in the grand hall, Vincent orders Lane to be taken up to the helipad, while he takes Maya to the Grand hall at gunpoint. At the Grand Hall, Vincent and Paul argue over who is crazier than the other, Blart then gives up the Van Gogh painting but Vincent blackmails Blart and makes a getaway with Maya and the painting while leaving Blart to deal with his co-horts whom recovered from the non-lethal equipment. Working with a team – Donna, Saul, Khan, and Gino – Paul is able to subdue Vincent's henchmen. following Vincent to the Helipad, he attempted to fire super glue on Vincent, albeit unsuccessful, Maya however intervenes by rubbing oatmeal-infused concealer on Vincent's face causing him to break out in immense boils. Blart then headbutts Vincent knocking him out cold. Vincent is later arrested along with his accomplices. Category:Comedy Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Male Category:Businessmen Category:Conspirators Category:Criminals Category:Leader Category:Crime Lord Category:Mongers Category:Imprisoned Category:Homicidal Category:Psychopath